Hollowed Outing
by Wiliiowmhas
Summary: The Titans are having a costume party on halloween thanks to Starfire's persueding. Things go ok at first but an unexpected tragidy happens and all of a sudden it goes from a party to a fight for their lives. With all the danger will anyone make it out alive?


**AN: I thought I would take a crack at writing a short story. So this is my story. I hope everyone likes it and comment if you have any suggestions for a story. P.S. for readers of my story When the World fell apart, I am hoping to update this weekend.**

**Hollowed Outing**

**Robin's P.O.V. ~**

I wasn't really sure how today would go, but I definitely didn't think things would happen like this. I realize now exactly how stupid it was for me to give in to Beast Boy's request but I couldn't help it. He made Starfire ask for him and she makes it nearly impossible to tell her no. Next time though, there will be no party. I hate getting dressed up for Halloween. But when your girlfriend asks you to have a costume party, you apparently must dress up. So I did. I even let her pick my costume. She chose for me to go as a Sailor. The costume I wore was pretty simple. I had on a white button up shirt with gold buttons, two pockets on the front that have gold buttons as well, and has blue and gold strip of fabric on both shoulders held down by more gold buttons. Over one of the pockets it says 'Captain' on it. I wore black dress pants and plain black loafers. It also came with a gold and black sailor hat. I still wore my mask. I was in my room examining my costume in the mirror. I thought I looked ridiculous but star wanted me to be a sailor. She said it had something to do with what her costume plans were. She is still in her room getting dressed while everyone else was decorating for the impending party. I have no idea what she is going as since she won't even let me see her costume. I knew someone would come to my room to haul me out of my room soon. The party will start in half an hour. As if on cue, someone was franticly knocking on my door. "Dude! Hurry up. How long does it take you to get ready?" Shouted Beast Boy from outside my door. I sighed. Well here we go, I thought. I opened the door ready to see Beast Boy's costume hoping he looked sillier than me. I looked at him and instantly frowned, shaking my head in disgust. He was dressed… as Batman. Not just Batman but a cheap version at that. He has on a mask and a cape. Both black and looking like Batman's, but that's were the similarities ended. He had on fake abs with a grey shirt and a batman symbol on it. Also he had on black pants and plain black shoes. "Seriously Beast Boy?" I said incredulously. "Yeah dude! Batman is the best hero ever!" said hopping up and down in place. "Whatever." I said grumpily, walking past him in frustration at his costume choice. "What did I do?" He asked to himself. Than he ran down to get Starfire.

I walked into the common room. All the furniture was cleared off the floor and put in its place was a large dance floor covered in black and orange squares. Black and orange paper pumpkins were hanging from the ceiling. Spider webs adorned the ceiling and the walls as well as the D.J. booth and Refreshments table. Both of which were on the far wall by the T.V. I saw Raven and Cyborg were already in here. They both wore costumes. Cyborgs costume looked crazy. He had on a long red and black robe with pointed shoulders and a hood. He had on red face paint on his human side and little horns attached to a headband on his head. Raven had on costume that I wasn't sure what it was until she told me. It was a long black dress that flared out at the bottom with what looked like webbing. It had two red diamond shaped spots in the middle one on top of the other. It had three quarter sleeves that flared out like the bottom with webbing. It had webbing standing up of the back of the dress as well. She had on a black webbed choker and a black and red wig. She also had on a little makeup wearing black eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara. "What are you supposed to be?" I asked curiously. She deadpanned a look at me and said in her monotone voice, "A black widow. Your girlfriend picked it out." She turned back around to finish putting the finishing touches on the decorations. "Speaking of Star, where is she?" I asked. "Beast Boy went to get her." Said Cyborg as he tried to fix the D.J. booth. Suddenly the door swished open and in walks Beast Boy. "Star said she is coming in a minute. She is putting the finishing touches on her costume. Is everything ready? People will be coming in ten minutes." He said walking straight over to Cyborg. "Yeah. Everything's ready. Well 'cept Star. Hope she looks good cause it's takin her forever." Said Cyborg. I shot him a death glare but he just laughed. I turned around to him ready to chew him out when a swishing was heard behind me and all three of their jaws dropped to the floor out of shock. Starfire walked in and I turned around to see what all the commotion was about. I felt like I was going to pass out.

She looked amazing. She also had on a sailor costume but not one Robin had ever seen. She had on a black and white striped shirt that tied in the front and ended just under her breasts. It had slits up the sides that were tied with a red string. It had a collar and the sleeves went down to her elbows. Her shorts were more like bikini bottoms that were black and lacy but not see through. It had a huge gap on both sides that tied together with red ribbon as well. She had on thigh high fishnets and calf high black lace up boots. She had on smoky eye look to her eyes with black eye liner and mascara making her impossibly green eyes stand out even more. She had on bright red lipstick and a little blush making her cheeks look slightly pink. She had on a white sailor hat with a gold anchor on it, her ruby colored hair half up half down. I swear my mouth went dry. I could hardly breathe and my chest tightened at the thought of how many guys are going to see her in that outfit. "I hope you don't mind Robin but I wanted us to match?" She said with a smirk. I knew I couldn't talk so I just shook my head no. "Good." She said smiling. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I believe I have made it just in time. I shall retrieve our guests from the door." She said walking out quickly. Everyone just stared. When she finally left everyone said the only things they could get out. "Whoa…" They all said simultaneously. "Well," shouted Beast Boy, "Let's get this party started!"


End file.
